Fire Emblem: A Duelist's Awakening
by finalpersona525
Summary: A man from Earth wakes up in a forrest with only the clothes on his back and...cards?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

"Hello!

Welcome to my story!

I hope you weren't expecting a Mary Sue because chances are-you're gonna get one.

In all seriousness his is my first story so I hope all of you will be kind and if not, oh well.

Also, I'm writing this one my IPhone so there might be some mistakes.

Oh! And one more thing. I'm also writing this one the app and I don't know how it works so apologies if this story doesntend up in crossovers.

I feel like I'm forgetting somethi-Ow!" The author yelled as he was stuck by an arrow.

"Who are you!?" The author yelled.

Oh me? I'm just the narrator trying to remind you about the disclaimer.

"Oh. Welp: I do not own ANYTHING except the oc. NOTHING ELSE!"

Let's get into the story

* * *

"Urg..." A voice moaned as theywoke up.

The person in question was a man. Barely over 18 and was grabbing his head in pain.

"What did I do last night?" He cried.

He didn't remember much of what happened last night. All he remembered was hanging out with some friends before everything went black and he awakened here. As the pain in his head faded, the man started looking around trying to piece together what happenedlast  
night.

"What the hell..." He quietly said as he realized that he was stuck in the middle of a forest.

"Where the hell amI!?"

Did he get drunk? No, he wasn't dumb enough to drink while underage. Not to mention he lived in the city and it was hard to believe that he had somehow stumbled into the forrest and passed he kidnapped? If so, why? His family wasn't welloff.

Well, whatever happened, he didn't care. He just wanted to get out of here and fast. Fortunately, there was a path which he could walk on that most likely led to civilization.

As he started walking he started to realize that he had a weight on his back. It was his backpack! Maybe he had something that he could use. He quickly opened his bag and could only stare at one item in shock.

"What is this?" He wondered.

The item in question was some sort of black metal gauntlet with 2 small trays that was connected to a larger piece of metal that was curved. Upon further inspection he had spotted a button on the top of the gauntlet. Feeling that nothingcould go  
wrong, he pushed the button.

"Is this what I think that is?" He whispered to himself in awe.

The bladed metal extended, revealing that the gauntlet was in reality, a duel disk. The design was similar to the chaos duel disks used by users of The Seal of Orichalcos but in black and it didn't have the runes either. Another edition was the fact that  
/the disk was a weapon as well. The disk was basically a sickle attacked to a gauntlet.

"This is AWESOME!" He yelled as he quickly attached the duel disk to his arm.

He stared at his hand in awe until he looked down and saw another surprise.

It was a box, but not just any random box, it was the box that the man had left all of his old yugioh cards in before he left for college. And sure enough, when he had opened the box, there was all the decks he had made as a teenager. The man couldn'thelp  
but let nostalgia overwhelm him as he fondly remembered the time when he dueled other kids at his high school.

He started shuffling through the cards as he walked down the path and decided to have a little fun.

"I summon Protector with Eyes of Blue in attack mode!" He yelled as he placed the card in the monster zone of his duel disk.

Chuckling to himself at his own childness, he was about to continue walking until he realized that theee was a deep hole in front of him.

"Whoa!" He cried as he jumped back just in time for someone to appear out of the hole!

The person was Protector with Eyes of Blue with his sword drawn and ready to strike.

"I am Adrian. A knight of the cult of Blue Eyes. I have to to your aid."

* * *

And that's a wrap! God I hope this goes well!

Anyway, feel free to review and tell what I am doing wrong. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

Hello!

I'm back!

It's time for another installment ofFire Emblem: A Duelist's Awakening!

Anyway I just want to inform all of you that this chapter will be in 1st person. The 1st chapter was meant to introduce you to the plot.

I do not own ANYTHING except the oc. NOTHING ELSE!"

* * *

? Pov

What the hell is going on? This day already was strange. First I wake up in the middle of the forest. Then I find a fucking duel disk of all things. And now a dude is standing in front of me claiming to be a yugioh card!

"Who are you?" I asked the swordsman.

"I am Adrian. A knight of the Cult of Blue Eyes"

"Y-You're real?" I ask in shock.

"Indeed summoner."

"W-What did you call me?"

"I called you summoner." He replied

"But why?"

"You had summoned me summoner"

I was getting annoyed with that name,

"How about you call me something else?"

"How do you wish to be called?"

"My name is Jack. Jack Peters."

"Very well Jack."

I got over my shock about how I had summoned another human being and we both walked down the path,though Adrian seemed to always stay ahead of me to protect me. We had walked for several hours until we finally saw buildings.

"Finally! Now we can..." My voiced trailed off as we saw not a city, but a town. A rural townwith a sign that only said one word: Southtown.

"What the hell..." I said to myself.

"Jack we seem to have reached a town." Adrian said.

"Yeah I can see that Adrian, but... How did I get here!?"

How did I get here? Where in the U.S. would there be a fucking town like this? The buildingsweren'teven made of brick. It was all made of wood!

No. I have to calm down. Panicking will only get me even more lost. I'll just go there and ask where I am.

"Come on Adrian, we need to go"

"Very well."

As we headed into Southtown we both received strange looks mostly due to my clothes and my duel , I was giving them strange looks as well. They were all dressed like they were in the Middle Ages.

We continued walking until we saw a building called Tom's tavern andInn.

"We should stay the night here Jack."

I looked up and saw that the sun was setting soon. I didn't want to walk in the forest alone so I agreed and we both went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Annnd were back! Btw this chapter is mostly going to be an information dump. Also, thanks to the people that actually followed my story.

I do not own ANYTHING except the oc. NOTHING ELSE!"

* * *

Jack Pov

As we entered the inn, I saw a typical tavern scene. Men were drinking their assesoff while others were laughing. Several men were competing in a drinking contest with others cheering the contestantson. Across from us, we see an elderly man  
wiping down a counter of a bar while shouting at two men fighting to stop. If I had to guess, that's probably the bartender.

We headed up to the bar. The bartender noticed us and started speaking.

"Welcome travelers! Welcome to my humble tavern! My name is Tom. What can I get for you weary travelers?"

"Actually, me and my companion here are lost. Can you tell us where we are right now?' I said to him.

"Why you're in Southtown in the Halidom of Ylisse! Who doesn't know about the Halidom?" He replied.

What. No. No way. That's not possible. I can't be in a placefrom a video game! It just doesn't make sense! How did I get here? Why was I here? Who brought me here?

While I was having an internal breakdown, Adrian started speaking.

"Wecomefrom another land entirely. Wedon'tknow much about this land."

"Ah I see. Well what can I get for you?"

"We would like to stay the night if you wouldn't mind."

"Can you pay to stay?"

"Will this suffice?"

Adrian pulled from his belt a small pouch and pulled a few gold coins from it and handed them to Tom. Tom began counting them up. He nodded.

"Yes, this will be enough. Let me lead you to your room."

He leaded us upstairs where a hallway withseveral roomsand showed us to a room at the end of the hall. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He showed us in.

The room was simple. It had two beds, a window, a desk,and another door which most likely led to the bathroom. Tomhanded me the key.

"This room will do?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's fine."

He took one last look at us and walked away, closing the door behind him. I waited until his footsteps faded away then faced Adrian and spoke:

"Alright. No more distractions. Just tell me what is going on. Who are you? Why are you here?How did you get here?"

"As I already said, I am Adrian. A knight of the Cultof Blue-Eyes. You had summoned me from my home to aid you."

"Okaaay. That explains somethings. But still, how did I 'summon' you?"

"All the spiritsof monsters are trapped in the form of cards. By using your summoning focus you temporarily release our spirits to fight for you."

"Summoning focus? You mean my duel disk? And what do you mean temporarily?"

"If that is what you call your focus, then yes. And for your other question, we spirits can only stay in the physical world for a certain amount of time. It depends on how strong the monster is. A strong monster will only stay in the physicalworld  
for a small amount of time as their immense energy would disrupt the natural energy of the world with their presence. A weaker monster could stay in the world for a maximumtwenty four hours before returningto the spirit world to regain  
theirstrength."

That was quite a bit in information to letsink in.

"So I could basically summon any monster as long as I have its card?" I asked.

"Well there are some restrictions."

Of course there were.

"All monsters CAN be summoned, but many have different conditions to summon them."

"Like what?"

"Some require the someone's to sacrifice other monsters, some require combining monsters together to form new monsters. The conditions are usually placed on the cards."

Ah. So it basically was the card game summoning conditions.

"What happens when a monster is sacrificed?"

"The monster becomes unsummonable for twenty four hours and then is summonable again. The same also goes if you remove our card from the summoning focus. It will take twenty four hours to summon us again."

"What about spells and trap cards?"

"The same rules apply, but shorter. It only takes twelve hours to reuse a spell or trap, butin order to activate traps, you must prepare the trap to be set off."

"I see. Well how long will it be until you must return?"

"I am allowed to stay in the world for four hours."

Damn. It's been two hours since I've summoned him. Well it can't hurt to ask.

"So... Tell me about yourself."

For the next two hours we talked about his origins. As a child, he grew up in a remote village with his mother and father. That was until the army appeared and enlisted his father. It wasn't until four years later that his father died in combat. Soon  
later, his mother died from shock. Orphaned and with no other relatives, he ran from the village he called home until he met a woman. Her name was Kiara, The Priesstess with Eyes of Blue. Kiara had heard his story and took pity on him. She took Adrian  
to the Mausaleum of White, where the Cult of Blue-Eyes resides. The Cult of Blue-Eyes worshipped the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and their members learned to invoke a spirit of the mythical dragon to aid would be his home for the next ten  
years. Over the years he learnt many things andhe befriended many of his teachersin the cult. Nathaniel was the Sagethat taught him some sorcery and how to summon the mythical Blue Eyes White Dragon. Reuben, the Master of the cult,  
taught him swordplay and other forms of , the Maiden, taught him social skills such as manners.

After talking about his past and home life, Adrian started talking about some of his adventures such as when he fought off the Cult of Red-Eyes that were attacking the Mausoleum.

After several more stories, I noticed that he started showing signs of fatigue. I spoke up.

"Are you alright!"

"I'm fine. It seems I might have spent too long here. May I be dismissed from your service do now?"

I nodded and removed his card from my duel disk. Immediately, he started fading away.

"Farewell Jack. Until we meet again."

After he said those words, he was completely gone. I stood there for a minute until I decided that it was a good time to sleep. I headed over to my bed and fell on it. I was out like a light. 


	4. Chapter 4

Welp, we're back! Time for more! Let's get on with the show.

I do not own ANYTHING except the oc. NOTHING ELSE!"

* * *

Jack Pov

My eyes slowly opened as I woke up with a yawn. However the sight before me wasn't theroom Adrian secured for me. Instead I woke up in a messy bedroom. Posters adorned the walls and there was discarded laundry everywhere. It took me a while to realizethat  
it was my room. I let outa sigh of relief as I realized that everything I had went through was all a dream.

"Are you sure it was a dream Jack?" A voice left of me asked.

"Ahhh!" I cried out as I rolled off the bed and landed on the hardwood floor. I got up off the floor and took a look at the person who spoke. The person in question was a man. He was dressed strangely. His clothes were almost likea court jester,if  
one half of his clothes were white and blackon the grin gave him the appearance of being mischievous.I looked at him confusedbefore asking:

"Who are you and why are you in my house?"

"Are you sure this is your house Jack?" He asked.

"Of course this is my house! See, if I look out this window I can see my neighbor's house..." I stopped midway as I looked out my window to see pure white. Nothing , no houses, no cars, nothing.

I turned to the man tosee that he was still waiting with a grin onhis face.

"Wh-Who are you? How do you know me?" I asked.

"I go by many names. But you maycall me...Final."

"Alright 'Final' but that still doesn't explain how you know my name."

"You may not remember, but you had made a deal with me."

"What was the deal?"

"Simple. You would be my source ofentertainmentas we travel the multiverse and I would aid you by giving you the means to escape your reality."

"What!? I didn't need to escape reality! I bet you just kidnapped me! And what do you mean by multiverse? Who do you think you are? God?" I shouted at him.

Hekept a calm face and continued speaking.

"Well, if you want to get into specifics, I'm one of the Gods of chaos and of the end. And the part about you wanting to leave your current life behind was all true."

"No it's not! I liked my life!" I shouted back at him.

"Oh really? Would you like me to prove it?"

"As if you can! You're just some psycho who kidnapped me from my home!"

After I said this he snapped his fingers and we were teleported somewhere. When I looked around, I saw that it was my university. I was confused until I saw myself a couple of feet away.

I jumped back in shock. How was this possible? How'd we get here so fast? Why was there two versions of me? I looked back at Final, but all he did was gesture to keep watching. So I did.

I watched myself get bullied and made fun of for my like of Yugioh. Sure I had left all my cards behind before I left, but I still watched the show and pay attention to the news.I was called the nerd and loser of my class and was an outcast. I saw  
/the look on my face and it said it all. I hated it there.

And couldn't stop staring atthe scene,but Final had already snapped his fingers and we teleported to somewhere else. We appeared inside my parents' living room. Thescene played out like how the last scene did. My parents and I were arguing

thatmy love of a card game was taking over my life and that I would never get a good job even though I had gotten good grades in high school. This was before I left for college.

Before I could react, Final teleported us to my dorm where I called home again. This time, I stared at a scene where my best friend had said I needed to get over my obsession with Yugioh or we could never be friends. This was the one that broke the past  
/me.I watched as my best friend walked away and I saw myself start to cry before he went back to his room. I saw how Final appeared while I was cryingmade a deal with him. He gave my past self a contract to sign saying that he would beallowed  
to express his passion for the game without being judged and he accepted. After he signed the contract, we were teleported back to the version of my room we started in. Final stared at me with amusement.

"Now do you believe me?"

All I could do was nod. I couldn't comprehend what I had done. Sure I knew that I was considered weirdfor liking a children's card game but Iignored it for the most part. I can't believe I broke down like that. Besides it'snot like

I could deny he was a god.

"Well good. Now it's time to talk about the terms of the contract."

"Terms?"

"Yes. You didn't expect me to hand out a one way trip from your world for free did you?"

"What are the terms?"

"Simple. 1. You answer directly to me. No other gods. 2. You will obey all of my commands. However, I barely commmand people so don't worry about that. And 3. We must mess with ALL the worlds!

"Pardon?" I asked dumbfounded.

"As a God of chaos, I must do everything in my power to screw with every universe I come across. That's where you come in my champion! You will go out and cause chaos! You must mess up timelines, affect the stories of worlds you travel to! That's

what you must do!


	5. Chapter 5

Me:Hello! Welcome ba-

Final: Surprise!

Me: What the hell? How'd you get here!? Your supposed to be in the story!

Final: I'm a god of chaos! Breaking the fourth wall is my thing!

Me: Well then leave! You're needed to dump exposition!

Final: No! I don't wanna! Your story sucks!

Me: Why you little...

*Fighting in the background*

Narrator: We at Finalpersona Inc apologize for their behavior. Suffice to say, They both will be punished.

Both: What!?

Narrator: We at Finalpersona Inc do not own Yugioh or Fire emblem. All rights go to their respectful owners. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

Jack Pov

"Pardon?" I said still in disbelief.

"Yup. All of want you to do is mess with other worlds."

"You want meto justtravel through worlds and mess with them?"

"Essentially."

"Why?"

"Did you not listen to a word I said? I'm a god of chaos! This is what I do! Create chaos! What else would I want you to do?"

I didn't reply.

"Anyway, this agreement of ours comes with a few perks for both of us."

"Like what?"

"Well, you I get stronger the more you mess up the timelines of a world. The more powerful I become, the more perks you will get."

"What perks do I have now?"

"For now, you get to use cards to summon monsters to fight for you. That was the perk you asked for when we made our deal. In order to get more perks, you need to cause more chaos to the worlds you visit."

"But I don't want to cause chaos! That means hurting innocentpeople!"

"Fool! I don'tmean hurting people! I meant mess with the gods that rule over this world! Ruin Grima's plans! Mess with the time travelers of Naga! Do what you want as long as the gods start panicking! That's what I mean when I say chaos!"

I sighed in relief. I was never the type of person to hurt people without a good reason.

"Alright, so you're just going to send me to different worlds with my duel disk?"

"Yup"

"That's all I asked to get in my agreement?"

"No. You also asked for this"

He once again snapped his fingers and a phone appeared. It was my phone.

He handed it to me and I saw a few 'modifications' to it. For one, it seemed a bit heavier in my grasp. Another is that it showed that it had INFINITE battery life.

"What the?"

"Well you wanted someway to listen to music along your travels. So I decided to give your phone a few upgrades."

"Like what?"

"To begin, it has an infinite battery powered by my power. It is also almost completely invulnerable. Only more powerful gods than I can break it. I alsomade it completelywater proof. Finally, it is connected to Final network. The fastest

internet in the universe!"

Neat.

"Also, you might want these." He threw me a pair of headphones.

"Those are also nearly invulnerable and water proof.

"Wait a minute, if these were a part of our agreement, then why weren't they with me when I woke up?"

"I didn't want to alarm you with the modifications."

"And you thought a freaking duel disk wouldn't?"

"Just shut up and take the gifts."

"One more thing."

"What is it now!?"

"Why didn't I remember any of this when I woke up?"

"It was your first time worldhopping. There is bound to be some side effects. Any more questions?" He sounded annoyed.

"No more for now."

"Good. Now it is time for you to wake up. Soooo... Wake Up!"

In a flash, I woke up and saw the wooden ceiling of my room.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

Narrator:Greetings. I am filling in for the author and Final because they are currently serving their punishment.

Voice from the other room: Who is your mistress!?

Author and Final: You are Madam Goddess!

Narrator: Anyway, The following story you are about to read is a work of fiction based off two franchises. We at Finalpersona Inc do not own these franchises so we hope that you will supportFire Emblem and Yugioh.

* * *

I took a few seconds to collect my thoughts about my dream. I don't knowwhat to feel. I had just learnt that I willingly decided to leave my friends and family behind. To leavemy life behind. For the longest time I had just sat on my bedthinking.  
But then I realized that this was a good thing. I never really had good experiences with my parents. All they cared about was that I kept my grades up so that they could brag about me. When my grades started to slip, they assumed thatit wasthe  
card game that was to blame and we argued about it ever since.

My friends weren't that much better either. They only hanged out with me because I helped them with homework. I only hanged out with them because I didn't want to be alone. The only friend I had was the guy who wanted me to quit Yugioh.

And I don't think I need to speak for the bullies. They just thought I was a nerd.

The more I thought about, the more I was happy with my decision to leave. In fact, I've never been so...free. With my mind at ease with my decision, I went to other pressing matters. I went to my bag yo see my phone and headphones on top of  
themaside, I grabbed my cards. If I was going to be in a game like Fire Emblem, then I'm going to need my weapon ready. I took a deep look into my cards to see which to place onto my duel to place my Blue-Eyes deck into my dueldisk. I  
had three reasons. One: It had Adrian in it. 2: I knew how to play this deck the best. And 3: Blue-Eyes is fucking awesome!

I placed the deck into the tray and then my duel disk and my duel disk started talking!

"Thank you for activating your state if he art duel disk. Please enter your name for security reasons."

"Uhh... My name is..." I paused. Did I really want to use my real name? This was a new chance at a life where I didn't have to listen to the rules of my old life! No more parents nagging me! No more bullies! No more fake friends! No more expectations!Did  
I really want to let this opportunity go?

No. What am I saying? Even if that name only reminds me of my past, it was still MY name.

"My name is Jack Peters."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:  
Me: Alright, finally switching to a tablet.  
Final: Bout damn time. Why didn't you use one before?  
Me: Shut up. Anyway, after this chapter I'll be editing the chapters I did on my phone. There were a lot of mistypes.  
Final: Do you even look at the crap you write?  
Me: SHUT UP!  
Fight ensues  
Narrator: We do not own the franchises in this story. All rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

"Thank you, Jack. Would you like to listen to the user tutorial?"

I didn't see a reason not to. I still didn't clearly understand how to use this thing. I listened to the entire tutorial. Operating a duel disk was surprisingly simple. It was just like playing the game with a few 'restrictions.' First, after activating the duel disk, I draw five cards and must play with those cards. I am allowed to draw another card after a 'turn' passes or in this case, one minute. After that, everything is like playing a duel. Normal summons, special summons, setting and activating, it was all the same. The rules Adrian had mentioned only applied during a non battle situation. Apparently, the duel disk emitted a power field that protected my monsters from the effects of being in another world. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to relearn the mechanics of a game a spent years playing.

I also learnt that the duel disk a few new features, For one, the duel disk would detect rain and place glass over all the card zones. It was also completely waterproof and had voice commands to turn it on and off. The entire length of the disk was sharpened enough to cut through wood. It even had a built in speaker and could also act as a monitor! The top of the duel disk would glow and a large screen would appear. It was wirelessly connected to my phone so I could use it to watch videos on a larger screen. It's fucking amazing.

After fiddling around with the duel disk for about an hour, I realized I still didn't have a plan of action. I'm still in the Fire Emblem Awakening. I don't even know where I am in the timeline. Could I be at the beginning of the game where Southtown is attack? Am I in the middle of the war against Gangrel? Walhart? Are the Shepherds already fighting Grima? I just couldn't tell. I needed a source of information.

I packed all my belongings and was ready to leave but a thought occurred to me. What would tom think if I show up without Adrian? I couldn't just say that he left in the middle of the night. I'm not even sure that I could summon him yet. I thought about it for a minute before deciding to just ask about the current events. I headed down and saw Tom serving some guests. He caught sight of me and gestured for me to sit at the counter.

"You're up early." Tom said.

"I...didn't have the best sleep."

"Sorry to hear that. Anyway, do you want breakfast?"

"Do I have to pay?"

"Nope. Paid with the room."

I graciously accepted and dined on some mystery meat I had no idea was and asked no questions about. I was too hungry from not eating yesterday to care. After my meal, I remembered that I needed to ask Tom about what was going on. I saw him washing dishes and spoke up.

"Tom?" I asked.

"What is it?

"Well, I'm new to this country and still don't know the events happening now. What's going on in Ylisse?"

"Well... Relationships with Plegia are still strained. And there are still many bandit attacks occurring throughout the countryside."

"What do you mean still strained?"

Another patron of the tavern spoke up.

"It means those damn Plegians are still sore about the Ass-whooping we gave to them years ago!"

The man in question's face was flushed and he walked over to us stumbling, Tom sighed.

"Bartley, why are you drunk? I never gave you any alcohol."

"You're not the only tavern in town! Don't get full of yourself!."

"Fine, but why are you here? You're banned from coming here."

"Fuck your rules. I was a powerful soldier of this country! I can do whatever I fucking desire you old fuck!"

"Who's he?" I asked Tom.

"He's a war veteran from the first Ylissean-Plegian War. Well, I say 'veteran' loosely, he had been enlisted but was recalled by Exalt Emmeryn. Before, he only occupied undefended villages. However, he still acts as if he had fought valiantly in the war and always boasts about how he can do anything he wants because he was a soldier."

"He sounds annoying."

"You have no idea."

"Hey runt! You want to know what we did in Plegia?"

"Actually, I wanted to find out what's happening recen-"

"Well here's what happened! We went over there, killed all those dirty heretics, and we had our way with all the woman we wanted. It was a paradise. It's only a shame that stupid whore who calls herself Exalt had to ruin it all!"

This declaration made all the bar patrons incredibly uncomfortable. I spoke up.

"Well, that was certainly, enlightening, but I think you can stop talking about the past."

"Huh? Why should I!? I'm trying to teach you our glorious past!"

"I appreciate the gesture, but you're making everyone uncomfortable."

"You saying I'm annoying you little shit!? That what you saying!?"

"Just calm down and-"

"Fuck you bastard!" He then swung his fist.

I got out of the way before it hit and started thinking of a plan. Summoning was out. The tavern wasn't built to have dragons in it. I'd have to stop him manually. He readied another punch but I had already sprung into action, By the time he had swung his fist, I had placed the blade of the duel disk right at his throat.

"One wrong move and your life ends now." I said coldly. He could tell that what I was holding up to his neck was sharp. I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Turn around, leave, and don't come back." He complied and the tavern was soon left with silence. For the next couple of seconds, no one made a noise until someone started clapping. Soon, the entire room was filled with applause. I looked back at Tom and saw him smiling.

"Finally, he's gone! He's been a pest for years now!" Tom seemed ecstatic. We talked while the others were celebrating. I found out that I was before the attack on Southtown during the prologue. That gave me a timeframe to work with. I could build up a reputation here and get Chrom to hire me.

But there was one problem with that. I kinda don't really want to go along with the plot. That just makes feel like some self insert in a fanfic. But, I probably will have to go along with this plan for now. At least until Gangrel is defeated, then I can go do something in the two year gap. For now, I need to focus on earning money. I'm completely broke for now and a little pocket money could help in the long run. Me and Tom worked out a deal. I help him with the tavern, he pays me and let's me stay in my room. He let me do this as long as I acted as a sort of bouncer that keeps out troublemakers.

I also had some other jobs on my days off, helping with construction and acting as an assistant for healers. At night, I reread card effects in case of trouble,though I never had to summon. Before I knew it, an two weeks passed. I was starting to worry that the story wouldn't start for a while. On my day off, I decided to go for a walk through the woods, taking in the sights and enjoying the silence. On my walk I noticed something particularly interesting. Someone was sleeping under a tree. I ran to over to confirm my suspicions but I was surprised. There wasn't one persons sleeping under the tree, but two! Either way it was them. Robin. The default male and female models. I moved to wake them up when I heard galloping. I turned to see three people on horses, though two were sharing one. The horse with two people was ridden by prince Chrom with princess Lissa. The other horse was ridden by no other than Frederick the Wary. They caught sight of me and rushed to me. The dismounted and headed to the twins. Though Frederick pointed a spear at my throat.

"Woah! Easy there big guy. No need for violence here!" I raised my hands in surrender.

"Frederick, stop!" Chrom said.

"But milord, he might be dangerous!"

"It doesn't matter if he dangerous now, we have two people who could be injured! Lissa, how are they?"

"They're fine, but it might take a while for them to recover." Chrom sighs.

"What a relief. I guess we should wait for them to wake up."

"Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING."

"What do you propose we do?"

"I... I dunno..."

As Chrom and Lissa talk, both the twins start to awaken. They notice this.

"I see you're awake now." Chrom says.

"Hey there." Lissa says gently.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hands." He stretches out both his hands and each twin grabs one.

"You two all right?"

"Y-yes... Thank you, Chrom." The female one says

"Ah, then you know who I am?"

"No, actually, I... It's strange... Your name, it just...came to me..."

"Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what are your names? What brings you two here?"

"My name is... It's... Hmm?" The female one says.  
"My name is...uhhh." The male one is trying to think.

"You don't know your own names?"

"I'm not sure if... I'm sorry, but where are we, exactly?"

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own? And that both of you conveniently have amnesia?"

"B-but it's the truth!" The female one says

"I'm not lying!" The male one says

"What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave them here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let wolves into our flock. Especially three."

"Three? Ah! Of course, we still haven't talked to you yet stranger. Who are you?"

"My name is Jack. I found these two while on a walk from Southtown and then your knight over here decided to point a spear at me."

"Right, apologies for that, Frederick can be...wary."

"Naga forbid one of us exerts some level of caution." Frederick said.

"Yeah, but you take it one step too far!" Lissa chimed.

"Anyway, the forest is no place to discuss this, let's head back to town and sort it there."

"Wait just one moment. Do we have a say in this?"

"Peace, friends—I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note:  
Me: Alright y'know what? Fuck the edits. I just can't be bothered to do them now.  
Final: Ha! Lazy bitch.  
Me: Fuck off Final.

Narrator: We do not own Fire Emblem nor Yugioh.

* * *

Male Robin Pov

We walked along the path leading to Southtown with the four strangers that were around us when I woke up. I started asking questions asking questions.

"What happens when we reach this town? Do we become your prisoners?" I asked Chrom, concerned for the safety of myself and the other person who woke up with me. It doesn't make sense. I just woke up with this person and I already felt a bond with her. Perhaps they were family before they woke up. That would certainly explain the matching hair and coats. Chrom chuckled.

"Relax, friend. Once we establish that you're no threat to Ylisse, you and your friend will be set free."

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?" The woman who woke with me said.

"You've never heard of the Halidom? Hah! Someone pay this actress! She plays quite the fool! That expression on her face is very convincing." The knight in blue, Frederick, said. That knight was really getting on my nerves.

"Frederick, please. This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa." Lissa became upset.

"I am not delicate! Hmph! Anyway, you three should feel lucky that brigand didn't appear instead of us. If we, the Shepherds didn't find you, you might have been in for a rude awakening." Three? But... I stared at the other stranger. He seemed odd, like he already knew what was going on and wanted to get this over with. He kept tapping his foot and seemed impatient. I also took notice of the strange gauntlet on his arm. He noticed me staring.

"Hey. You need something? You're staring." The others noticed him talking. I replied.

"Oh uhh... Actually, I was wondering if you knew us from before we had amnesia. Lissa said that you were with us when they found us unconscious."

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I had never seen you before until today. I was just taking a walk away from town when I saw you two unconscious." He replied nonchalantly. And with that, my hopes faded. My fellow amnesiac had decided to speak up."

"Anyway...shouldn't we hurry to town? I would feel much more comfortable without sir Frederick watching my every move."

"Please don't mind Frederick the Wary here, he's just a little paranoid." Chrom chuckled.

"As I've always said, may the gods forbid that one of us is cautious. Forgive me for being...distrustful, but my station suggests that I don't trust you." The paranoid knight replied. It was then that the person who found us spoke up.

"If you're so distrusting of them, then why didn't you decide to search their belongings?" Frederick blinked. He hadn't though about that. He berated himself before asking us to remove our cloaks. We both had complied.

There wasn't much in terms of supplies. Some waterskins, some food and some other necessities. However, there were a few items that stood out. My robe had a yellow book with a lightning bolt on it, while the other cloak had a sword. Frederick seemed alarmed until Chrom had calmed him down. But the most important items in my opinion were two books. They seemed to be journals. One had a blue bookmark in it, the other a pink bookmark. I took the one with the blue bookmark and flipped to the first page. It had a name written in it. Robin. I think...I think that this is my name. I started to flip through the pages of the journal, hoping to piece together what happened to us. But to no avail. There was noting in this book. Just a name. I looked at my fellow amnesiac and she had the same look on her face.

"Well? Can you explain why you were armed?" Frederick asked.

"Unfortunately, no,but, I think I found out my name."

"Me as well." My fellow amnesiac said.

"Well? Tell us!?" Lissa shouted.

We introduced each other. Her name, as it turns out, is Reflet. While we introduced ourselves, the man who found us introduced himself as Jack.

"Robin? Reflet? Are those names foreign? Anyway, we'll have much more time to talk when we reach the town." Chrom said.

"Chrom. Look! The town is burning!" We turned to see the town in the distance was burning."

"Damn! The town is ablaze! No doubt that it was brigands! Frederick! Lissa! Let's go! The people are in danger!"

"What about them?" Frederick asked.

"If they're not burning, then they can wait!"

"Aptly put Milord"

"Now let's go!" They hurried off to the burning town. Leaving us behind.

"Wait a moment! What about the..." Reflet's voice trailed off. It was then that Jack cut in.

"We should probably go after them." We all agreed and quickly followed Chrom and the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack Pov

We entered into town as dozens of townsfolk ran past us for safety. We saw a few burning buildings and dozens of bandits attacking the poor souls that didn't get away fast enough. One of them was Tom. As I looked around, I saw Chrom and the others fighting off bandits a few yards away. Robin and Reflet didn't know what to do. I spoke up.

"Robin! Reflet! Go help Chrom! I'll go help villagers!" I shouted. They came to their senses and nodded before running off. I headed to where Tom was and prepared my duel disk. This was going to be my first time using it in actual combat.

"God I hope this goes well." I thought to myself.

"Me too, Jack." A voice in my head replied. I was startled before I realized who it was.

"Final!? I thought.

"Haha,yep. I'm in your thoughts. Just when you thought this couldn't get more cliche."

"You could have done this the entire time!?"

"Yup."

"And you didn't try to do this when we first met because!?"

"Eh. Just wanted to see how you'd cope."

"You're a dick."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, whatcha going to do against this loser?"

"I think I have an idea."

I activated my duel disk and drew five cards. Perfect.

"Come forth! Alexandrite dragon!"

My yelling caught the attention of several bandits, including the one trying to attack Tom. They thought I was spouting nonsense until the 10 foot dragon decided to make an appearance. That was when some of them decided to run away. Alexandrite dragon quickly dispatched of them. Tom saw what I did with wide eyes.

"How..." He was at a loss for words.

"No time to explain. Just run!" I shouted.

"R-right." He ran off. I looked around and saw other villagers in the same position Tom was in. I was about to head over when my duel disk started blinking. I realized that it had a timer on it that had reached zero. I realized it was time to draw a card. I drew another card and set it onto my field before heading over to help the other villagers. It mostly went the same. Villager in trouble, I come in, and have Alexandrite dragon dispatch of the bandits. Once al, the bandits were gone, I went over to where I sent the twins to see them finishing off most of the bandits with the others. They seemed to have cleaned up everything until I caught sight of a bandit trying to sneak up on Lissa, I hurried over there and attacked the bandit with my duel disk. I landed a slash straight to his back and with a roar of pain, he stumbled. The others turned around to see what had happened until they saw me slash at the bandits throat and then he fell on the street, dead.

Huh, it's strange. In most stories, after you kill a person for the first time, you usually break down in hysteria, hyperventilating over the fact that you just killed a man in cold blood. But, I don't really feel anything at all. I feel like I've just killed a cockroach. The bandit was a pest that needs to be crushed.

"Yeah, that might be my fault." Final said in my thoughts.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, humans and other beings that enter into contracts with gods usually gain some traits. For you, you might have a little apathy. Not enough that you just won't care about anything, you just won't feel some emotion when you should, such as when you kill somebody."

Oh. Well, disregarding that fact, I walked up to the others.

"You guys alright?" I said. Lissa replied

"Yeah, thanks to you! I don't want to what would've happen if he had grabbed me."

"You have my thanks, friend." Chrom said gratefully.

"Anyway, what's happening now?" I asked.

"We had just finished off most of the bandits with Robin's and Reflet's strategy, and we were about to deal with the leader across the bridge at the chapel."

"Hmm... Well, Robin, Reflet, what do you think we should do?" I asked.

"Well, if we could find a distraction, we could use it to distract him from noticing Frederick rushing him from the other side of the bridge." Robin suggested.

"Then, after Frederick had engaged, the rest of us could charge in and provide support." Reflet chimed in.

"It's a sound plan, but where are we going to find a distraction?" Chrom said.

"Just leave the distraction to me" I said.

"Huh? Jack? Well if you say so." Chrom said. He didn't seem sure that I would deliver. Oh, now it's time to show off.

"Alexandrite dragon! Come to me!" With a roar he flew right to me, shocking everyone.

"Alexandrite, distract that man! I pointed towards the bandit. He roared again and flew towards him. The others were in shock.

"W-was that a-" I cut the off.

"There's no time to explain! We have to attack now!" I yelled. That seemed to snap them out of their stupor and they got ready to charge.

Garrick wasn't having a good day. Sure he had raided this town and had this fine maiden to keep him company, but those blasted idiots he was forced to work with all had died! The last one to die spouted nonsense about a dragon before collapsing dead. Obviously the man was insane. A dragon? Here? It was nonsense! Anyway, he should probably start trying to escape the town if he didn't want to be killed by that damn blue haired prince. He was just about to leave when he heard a roar close by. He turned around and saw a sight that terrified him. It was a dragon. A Grima be damned dragon, flying straight towards him.

"Shit!" He released the maiden and dodged out of the way. He turned to see the dragon nowhere in sight. He was about to make his escape when he heard galloping. He turned to the bridge to see a great knight charging straight at him. He panicked, but was able to dodge at the last second. He readied his axe and charged at the great knight. He was about to swing when he felt a massive pain in his back. He looked down and saw that a blade had pierced his chest. The sword was then pulled out and he fell on the floor. His last thoughts were that he had been outsmarted by a snot nosed prince.

After all the dust had settled, I powered my duel disk down and headed over to the others. Apparently, Lissa was getting mad a Frederick for declining a party at the town.

"Yeah, well, 'stern' is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Lissa complained.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Chrom said

"Duly noted." Frederick was not amused.

"*Ahem* You do realize I AM still present?"

"Oh, we realize." Chrom said.

Robin and Reflet chuckle

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?"

"All right, all right. Ready to go, Robin? Reflet? The capital isn't far."

"You guys leaving already?" I asked.

"Oh, Jack, we didn't notice you. Yes, we are leaving for the capital." Chrom said.

"Mind if I tag along?" I asked.

"I don't see why not."

"But milord! We still don't know him!" Frederick objected.

"Frederick, like Robin and Reflet, he risked his life for Ylissean lives. That's good enough in my book."

Frederick sighed but he went along.

"Hey! Don't think you can skip out on an explanation mister! You still have to explain what you did back there with that dragon!" Lissa yelled.

"Fine, fine. I'll explain on the way." I said. And with that, we started our journey to Ylisstol. 


	10. Author note

Not going to be updating for a while. Why? Exams. Sorry, but I really should be studying for the next week. See y'all later.


End file.
